


Garrish Wolf Tchotchkes

by thegirlnamedcove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Don't read the tags if you don't wanna be spoiled, Furry, M/M, Misunderstandings, Werewolf Reveal, gonna tag it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 20:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20020498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlnamedcove/pseuds/thegirlnamedcove
Summary: Like, if you think about it, Derek’s not even trying to be subtle.About the dinner, obviously, there’s no way in hell that Derek would break out the good dishes for a regular Friday night. Some big talk or proposal is obvious the minute Stiles walks in the door.But also about his thing with wolves.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Remember this post?
> 
> https://glaciya.tumblr.com/post/180902350872/a-tw-au-where-werewolf-derek-is-dating-human
> 
> Yeeeeeeah, me too.

Like, if you think about it, Derek’s not even trying to be subtle.

About the dinner, obviously, there’s no way in hell that Derek would break out the good dishes for a regular Friday night. Some big talk or proposal is obvious the minute Stiles walks in the door.

But also about his thing with wolves.

He’s very shy when it comes to the wolves. On their first date, Stiles had complimented the full moon motif on his  [ thumb ring ](https://www.etsy.com/se-en/listing/712726755/statement-scenery-ring?ga_order=most_relevant&ga_search_type=all&ga_view_type=gallery&ga_search_query=moon+thumb+ring&ref=sr_gallery-3-10&organic_search_click=1&cns=1) and Derek had blushed like it was going out of style. Any comment about his truly expansive wolf collection, no matter how innocuous, resulted in a swift change of subject and a stiffness in Derek’s shoulders. So Stiles learned to stop mentioning it, even after Derek invited him back to his apartment one night, and he was faced with the truly heinous  [ wolf tapestry ](https://www.etsy.com/se-en/listing/660338616/glow-in-the-dark-3d-howling-wolf?ga_order=most_relevant&ga_search_type=all&ga_view_type=gallery&ga_search_query=wolf+tapestry&ref=sr_gallery-1-5&organic_search_click=1&sca=1) hanging over Derek’s bed.

It glowed in the dark. In the  _ dark _ . While they were  _ fucking _ .

But even with it off the table, conversationwise, he still noticed. Derek had a lot of wolf paraphernalia. Derek’s bookshelf was one third used textbooks, one third DVDs, and one third paperback copies of werewolf romance novels. His cupboard had mostly bland white ikea mugs except for the one  [ wolf mug ](https://www.amazon.com/Otartu-450ml-Carved-Design-Coffee/dp/B07PP1G3FZ/ref=asc_df_B07PP1G3FZ/?tag=hyprod-20&linkCode=df0&hvadid=354796151710&hvpos=1o4&hvnetw=g&hvrand=8934337913650180546&hvpone=&hvptwo=&hvqmt=&hvdev=c&hvdvcmdl=&hvlocint=&hvlocphy=9052475&hvtargid=pla-781028408309&psc=1&tag=&ref=&adgrpid=77283096608&hvpone=&hvptwo=&hvadid=354796151710&hvpos=1o4&hvnetw=g&hvrand=8934337913650180546&hvqmt=&hvdev=c&hvdvcmdl=&hvlocint=&hvlocphy=9052475&hvtargid=pla-781028408309) he favored over all the rest. His mantle had a bunch of family pictures, a few old karate photos, and one little  [ crystal statue ](https://www.etsy.com/se-en/listing/700699373/wolf-statue-sculpture-used-for-healing?ga_order=most_relevant&ga_search_type=all&ga_view_type=gallery&ga_search_query=wolf+statues&ref=sc_gallery-1-14&plkey=5f4d4405b68456b8f3bc7bd4d7f30f7d702fd7ee%3A700699373) of--now, let’s not always see the same hands--that’s right, a wolf.

He really, really, really like wolves. And he was really, really, really embarrassed by it. In the modern day of the internet, that sort of thing was all too familiar.

So this didn’t come as a surprise, the way he was sitting at the table, his portion still mostly untouched, hands wrung together. Stiles could mostly piece it together on his own. And he was determined, come hell or high water, to not reinforce all the bullying that Derek must have experienced earlier in his life.

“I’m, uh…” his eyes were glued firmly to his lap, “I’m….”

“It’s okay, take your time,” Stiles said.

Derek huffed, his mouth ticking up on one side into a wry grin before smoothing out again.

“I just...it’s not something I share with most people, and I want you to know that this, me telling you, is really big for me. It means I trust you. Probably more than I’ve ever trusted anyone in my life.”

Stiles tried to keep his face placid. He wanted to jump right in with assurances, and vows to murder past exes, but that wouldn’t be helpful tonight. Derek needed space to say this on his own.

“I’m...I’m a werewolf,” he all but whispered, “I can turn into a wolf. I know this is hard to believe, but--”

“I believe you,” Stiles cut in. There, that was good, that was supportive.

Derek glanced up, “Really?”

“I had my suspicions. It’s not like I hadn’t heard of this sort of thing before, and with the…” he gestured around the room, taking in all of the various wolf related bric a brac.

Derek laughed, thinly, but the sound made Stiles grin. “Most of that’s from my sister. She thinks it’s funny.”

They sat together in silence for a moment, each of them studying the other out of the corner of their eye.

“So, you...I mean, you’ve heard about werewolves? Or, I guess--I mean, everyone’s heard of werewolves, but--”

“Real people who are really werewolves?” Stiles supplied. “Yeah. It’s kind of an in joke on the internet, although I don’t think most people have taken the time to really consider it seriously. It’s just kind of a meme, at this point.”

“Really?” Derek frowned, “I mean, I’ve been on a few forums, but they were all pretty obscure. Is it really a mainstream thing now?”

“Eh, depends on what you mean by mainstream. My dad probably doesn’t know about it, that sort of thing.”

“Huh.”

Stiles took a chance and crept his hand across the table, threading his fingers in between Derek’s.

“Do you mind if I show you?” Derek asked, and Stiles would be ashamed to admit later, but...he froze.

“I…”

“I mean, it’s just,” Derek scrambled to rephrase, reframe,  _ something _ , “It’s just that I haven’t shown anyone except other wolves, and even that isn’t super often, and I just thought...I mean, I thought, since you already knew, that you might--”

“Derek,” Stiles interrupted. He didn’t really want to do this--visions of a Derek on all fours doing a strange four legged run in his head--but he recognized it was important, and he was an adult, dammit. He was capable of hearing another adult yipping and growling without freaking out about it, especially when it was this important. He cared about this relationship. He wanted it to last. That meant accepting this part of Derek. “Yeah. Okay. Show me your wolf.”

The last shred of hesitance melted off Derek’s face, leaving nothing but palpable relief and joy. Stiles had about five seconds to pat himself on the back before the bones in Derek’s face were moving, his skin melting and shifting, and Stiles yelped like a cat dropped in ice water, and scraped his chair across the linoleum in an effort to get away.

His boyfriends face was now a simulacrum of its original, warped into something fiercer, more lupine, with burning red eyes like coals, or…..honestly kind of like red LEDs.

“Wha the fuuh?” Derek asked, clearly lisping through his newly acquired fangs.

“What the fuck?! You what the fuck!” Stiles yelled. Derek shifted back just as quickly as he had changed before.

“I thought you were cool with it!”

“Cool with furries, yeah, what is happening to your face?!”

“WHAT THE FUCK IS A FURRY?”

“YOU! YOU IS A FURRY!”

“I AM A WEREWOLF!” Derek bellowed, and then he sunk back in his chair and covered his face with his hands.

“Oh,” Stiles said, his voice impossibly small, “So, like...an actual werewolf.”

“Yes, Stiles, an actual real werewolf, Jesus Christ.” Derek’s voice was muffled behind his hands.

“Oh.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you click on any of my links (and really, you should be clicking on all of them), my god please click on Detachable Penis.

"So. Are we gonna actually talk about this, or…"

"No."

It was ten o’ clock. Derek was sprawled in exactly the same position he'd assumed after dinner, across the couch sideways with his laptop on his thighs and a glare on his face.

Stiles had tried, oh so valiantly, to bring the conversation around after that first big outburst, but Derek seemed determined to stay silent. He didn’t want to leave. Leaving now, without resolving this fight, would likely mean the end to their relationship. He didn’t know how else to apologize, having already run through every version of “I’m sorry” that his spastic little brain could come up with. After a while, with only stony silence accompanying him, he decided to grab a  [ book ](https://www.amazon.com/Soren-Paranormal-Werewolf-Romance-Shift-ebook/dp/B07MLYNWQW/ref=sr_1_6?keywords=werewolf+romance&qid=1564403640&rnid=2941120011&s=books&sr=1-6) off the shelf, and settle in to wait Derek’s anger out.

But now, half an hour and five chapters later, he was pretty goddamn done.

“Look, you have to admit  _ some _ responsibility here,” he said.

Derek’s eyes snapped up to meet his in a ferocious glare, and Stiles thought good, that’s a reaction at least.

“Fucking, no I don’t.”

“You can only blame so much of this stuff on Laura. This,” he lifted the novel in his hands, “is the fifth in a series. It’s called Real Men Bite, Derek, and it is the fifth in a series, of which you own all seven. There is no way your sister has spent a conservative three thousand dollars, in order to fill those two shelves over there with wolf romance novels, as a  _ joke _ .”

The blush was back now, and really ruining the affect of Derek’s attempted glare.

“And when I find someone who is really, really interested in wolves to a, like, manic degree, and then that person tells me they are a wolf, secretly, on the inside, what exactly is the reasonable conclusion for me to draw? You tell me what you would think, in my situation.”

“I didn’t say it was on the inside,” Derek said, and oh, this was good, he was shifting to sit up straight, they were having a goddamn conversation now, “I said ‘I am a werewolf, I can change into a wolf’. Then you said ‘a real werewolf’ and I said ‘yeah’. That is what happened. I did not pussyfoot around the biggest secret of my life.”

“And I’m not saying me screaming was the best reaction in the world, but I’m still here aren’t I?” Stiles threw his hands up, “I got  _ startled _ , but then I got  _ over it _ , and I’m still here. Waiting for you to be done writing about this horrible dinner on your xanga blog, or whatever, so we can have a real, adult talk about werewolves.”

Derek narrowed his eyes and swung the laptop in Stiles’ direction so he could see the screen.

“You know what I’m doing over here?” he said, “I’m researching furries, because I wanted to see what exactly you were expecting, and lo and behold, I found this.”

On the screen, a lovingly handcrafted  [ cartoon anime wolf mask ](https://www.etsy.com/se-en/listing/719307771/black-wolf-fursuit-partial-black-wolf?ga_order=most_relevant&ga_search_type=all&ga_view_type=gallery&ga_search_query=furry+costume+wolf&ref=sr_gallery-1-4&cns=1) was listed for three hundred and seventy dollars. The shock of hair on the crown of its head was neon orange. It came with felt details around the eyes and a permanently stuck-out tongue.

“And now, I’ve just been sitting here, staring at it, trying to reconcile the fact that when I was trying to show you my true form, something sacred and ancient that humans rarely ever get to see, because I love you more than anything on this godforsaken planet, you were sitting there fully and unironically expecting  _ this _ .”

The last word came out in a hiss.

Stiles stared at the picture for a long time. He discarded his first reaction, and then his second, trying as well as he could to come up with some response that wouldn’t escalate this further. Because Derek was right, to a degree. How would he feel if he brought out his Nonna’s sheet music from the attic--a prized and precious heirloom, bearing the songs she composed for violin during her time in the war--and then realized Derek was expecting him to start playing [ “Detachable Penis” ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mIUk08iYZKE) .

Finally, what settled on was, “You know, you shouldn’t be so judgey of furries.”

Derek’s anger flared bright and hot. “ _ Stiles _ \--”

“They’re just living their lives in a way that’s authentic to them, and just because it looks a little silly outside of context--”

“I will gut you from mouth to anus, you little shit, stop making fun of me--”

“I’m not making fun! I’m being serious!”

“You are seriously defending this face?!” He gestured at the mask.

“Yes!” Stiles shouted. “Because it’s really not any different to your glow in the dark tapestry. You probably have a lot in common with them, actually.”

“Laura got the--”

“Bullshit.”

Derek snapped the laptop closed and set it on the coffee table gently, presumably so he wouldn’t throw it against the wall.

“Look, I know you think I was sitting here this whole time secretly laughing at you, or thinking you were ridiculous, but I wasn’t. I was genuinely okay with the furry thing, and I am genuinely okay with the Derek Hale Real Werewolf thing, now that I’ve had a minute to adjust. I am, and will always be, genuinely cool with whatever you are or identify with, because I love you. I love every part of you.”

Derek ducked his chin, his eyes searching the ground. In a quiet voice, he said, “There is no way you were cool with furries.”

“You wanna bet, Wolfman?” Stiles smiled, “I bought a  [ tail and some ears ](https://www.ebay.com/itm/Anime-Spice-and-Wolf-Fox-Holo-Stripe-Plush-Tail-Ear-Clip-Halloween-Cosplay-Props/273895582935?hash=item3fc572ecd7:m:m6MWnYGFClVmlUkkx59VVIw) off ebay in case you wanted to bring me to, like, a convention or meetup with your furry friends.”

A laugh bubbled up out of Derek’s chest, and his eyebrows crept up his forehead. “What? No, you didn’t.”

“Oh, yes, I did. Fox ears. If you ask real nice we can incorporate them into the bedroom, too.”

“Oh my god.”

“Don’t lie, your dick is interested.”

“Shut up, just...if I forgive you will you shut up? Forever?”

“Mmmmmm, maybe. You’ll have to stick around and find out.”


End file.
